Sweet Spot
by bobkitty1123
Summary: What happens when Sam finds Freddie's "sweet spot"? One-shot Seddie


**A/N -** Just a little one-shot. Enjoy! :) R&R  
>Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly! D:<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fredbag, rub my neck." She said it more as a command than a request.<p>

"No." Freddie replied from where he was updating the iCarly website. He turned around on the stool he was sitting on and looked at the blond sitting on the couch. Sam was always making demands. Freddie was usually happy to oblige…he was her boyfriend but for once he didn't want to.

Maybe what he wanted was something in return.

"What did you say?" Sam sat up, eyeing the brown-haired boy menacingly. "You don't say no to Mama."

"Well, maybe if you rubbed my neck for once-."

"Ew…no." She replied, slumping back into the couch as if she decided it just wasn't worth it.

"Yet you'll stick your tongue in my mouth?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at the blond-haired demon.

"Gross, guys." Carly said, coming down the stairs and looking at them for a moment. She crossed into the kitchen, grabbed two drinks from the fridge and disappeared back upstairs—presumably to stick her tongue down her own boyfriend's throat.

Carly only let the two stay there on the condition that they both stayed downstairs and didn't kill each other. Of course she knew they were together but Sam still did try to stuff Freddie into a locker or cabinet or out a window on a regular basis. They agreed and commandeered the living room for watching MMA and using the Internet.

"Oh, come on." Freddie said, moving to the couch to sit next to Sam. She feigned being angry with him and turned away. He leaned against her though. "I'll give you some ham." She gave him an evil look. "Come on…no one has ever rubbed my neck."

"There is a reason for that, Benson." She glanced at Freddie and realized that she went a little too far when she saw the frustration on his face. She knew to a point he enjoyed the little game they played but sometimes he just wanted things to be _normal_ between them. "Okay…but only because I'm hungry."

Freddie was glad that she seemed to be forgetting that she could just knock him over, go to the fridge and grab the ham herself. He didn't really want the neck rub that badly but rather just for Sam to do something for him for once. She never reciprocated anything he did for her. It wasn't too big of a deal but he saw his chance to make her return a favor that he had done a million times before.

She made him spin around and started pressing her fingers roughly into his neck. At first it was too rough but soon Sam started watching MMA again and her grip loosen slightly. Freddie leaned up against her more…it felt really good. Suddenly Sam's teeth were on his skin where her hands had and she bit down.

She pulled away laughing but she caught the soft moan that escaped Freddie's lips before he clamped his hand over his mouth. She wasn't sure what to think…or do. She just spun him around so that he faced her. His hand was still over his mouth and his face was a bright shade of red.

"Um…what was that?" Sam asked, suspiciously. She was trying to hide the smirk that threatened to cross her lips. She had just found some great blackmail. She would just tuck that little bit of information away for later.

"Nothing… I just…I didn't know that…um." Freddie started to stutter, in shock himself. He hadn't expected what had just happened. He didn't even know that his neck was that sensitive before… God, he just wanted to become invisible.

Just then Sam grabbed his around his neck and pulled his closer. She leaned in real close and pressed her lips to his neck. Freddie went rigid before he managed to at least wrap his arms around the small blond. His whole body tingled and shivered before Sam pulled away with a smirk on her face. "You know what this means, Benson."

"No…Puckett." Freddie muttered. He wasn't sure what she was going to do yet. She was leaning real close with a mischievous glint in her eye. "No…no…no." At this point Sam had leapt from the couch and was at the computer, typing furiously. Freddie jumped up as well and saw Sam was on her blog. "Don't post it!" He said reading fiercely over her shoulder as she wrote about his "sweet spot".

"Why shouldn't I?" Sam asked, smirking, her finger hovering over the enter button.

"Because blackmail isn't that great once you share it with the world!" He sputtered and Sam just closed the window, seeming to deflate at the fact that he had a point. The both sat there a minute, just blankly watching the screen. "I wonder if you have any 'sweet spots'." He said mischievously and Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't even think about it, Benson." Sam said taking a few steps away. She shook her head as she returned to the couch. Freddie walked over as well and sat next to her, practically on top of her.

"Come on! You aren't curious at all?" He murmured, running a finger down her neck. She wasn't sure how to respond. Was he just trying to get a reaction out of her, or what? She was going to snap at him to get off her and let her watch her show but her voice died in her throat at he started nibbling her ear.

"Freddie." She said with her voice breathless. He pulled away and looked at her, a playful look on his face. "Um…" She mumbled, unsure as to what to say now that he stopped. She almost didn't want him to stop now that he had. He seemed to understand her indecisiveness and bent in to kiss her neck and trail down to her collarbone.

Her eyes shot wide and she tried to pull away. Freddie had sat back and was tugging off her sock. Something crossed his mind. Sam avoided her feet being touched at all costs. And he doubted that she hated it as much as she claimed. "Freddie." She yelped, struggling to get away from him.

"What…scared that I'll find out your little secret?" Freddie smirked, running his fingers between her toes. Sam shivered and turned red. "Hmm." He said, leaning down and sucking on one of Sam's toes. He glanced up at her and saw her eyes roll back as she moaned.

Sam Puckett's "sweet spot" was her feet? Freddie just inwardly smirked. Who knew that the blond-headed girl had a foot fetish! This was just the kind of blackmail that he needed.

"FREDDIE!" Sam and Freddie jumped apart. "Don't do that! You don't know where Sam's feet have been!" Carly yelled from where she stood on the stairs, her face one of complete shock. Without another word, she stomped back upstairs.

Both smirked as they moved to opposite ends of the couch. "I kind of liked it." Sam muttered after a few minutes and Freddie just smirked. "What?"

"That was kind of obvious, Princess Puckett." He leaned over and gave her a small punch in the arm. She turned and slammed her fist into him harder. "Not fair." He muttered, rubbing his arm with a grimace on his face.

"Okay, to make up for it…you have to give me a foot massage." She smirked and stuck her foot out. "And then I'll rub your neck some more."


End file.
